Goodbye
by Trainmaster97
Summary: How will Thomas and his friends react to the death of a special friend. And how will they and their TUGS friends react to another friends death. R&R. I HAVE MADE A FEW CHANGES TO CHAPTER 1.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

_July 1990_

A small tank engine rolled down the line with two coaches. The sun was high in the sky and there was not a sound to be heard. The engine had a big smile on his face, so did his loyal coaches. "We're almost there Thomas" called the driver was they neared a station. The small tank engine, named Thomas, showed an even bigger smile. As he rolled in he saw three figures on the platform. Two were standing; the other was in a wheel chair. Thomas slowly rolled to a stop right near the figures.

"Hello Christopher, Hello Mrs. Allacroft, and hello dad" said Thomas, acknowledging the three figures. "Thomas, how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Britt" the one lady said. "I know, but STH has always told me that you should always address people who are higher than you with either Mr. or Mrs." said Thomas with a slight smile. "Oh, don't listen to STH about manners, just call us how you would call all your friends" said an older looking man. "Okay Christopher" said Thomas, and he then looked at the man in the wheel chair. "Hello dad, how are you" he asked. The man chuckled. "Just fine Thomas, just fine" said Mr. Awdry happily. Thomas had always called Wilbert dad, mainly because he was the one who created him. "Oh and how's mom" he asked. "She is doing great" said Wilbert. The one who they were referring to was Margaret Awdry, this was because since Wilbert is Thomas' dad, she can technically be Thomas' mom, and also, Thomas thinks of Christopher as his brother.

Then Thomas' whistle sounded. "Time to go Thomas" called his driver. Thomas looked back at all of them. "Sorry I can't stay and talk some more" said Thomas sadly. "Don't worry Thomas, you just get your work done" said Britt. "We'll come by another time" said Christopher. "And remember, always listen and do what you are told" said Wilbert with a smile. Thomas blew his whistle one last time. Soon his wheels started to move. "Goodbye" said Thomas. "Goodbye" they all called. Soon Thomas was on his way again; felling much more cheerful then he had been a few minutes ago.

_March 22, 1997_

Thomas was once again puffing towards the small station on his branchline. It was time for Britt, Christopher, and Wilbert to visit again. But as Thomas pulled into the station, he noticed something wrong. Like always, Britt and Christopher were on the platform, but Wilbert wasn't. Thomas slowly came to a stop next to the two. "Hello" said Thomas happily. But the two were silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the passengers and the shunter uncoupling Thomas from the coaches so he could get a quick inspection. "What's wrong" Thomas looked around "and where's dad" he asked. Thomas then saw that Britt was close to tears, and Christopher looked very sad. "Thomas, we have some bad news" said Christopher. "What is it, has my show been canceled" asked Thomas. "No Thomas, it much worse" said Britt softly. Thomas was even more confused. Christopher gave a sad huff "Thomas, Wilbert, our dad, well, he um, he died yesterday".

Thomas gasped, he was shocked. Then, he felt angry, and then, it vanished and was replaced by sorrow. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the two. "What, but, how" he asked. "He was 86, that's pretty old" said Britt. "He just couldn't hold on anymore" said Christopher. Thomas said nothing, he could not believe that his dad, the man that maid his who he is today, was now gone. At this moment, Thomas then flew down the line, leaving his passengers, Britt and Christopher, and Annie and Clarabel behind. "Thomas wait" said Christopher, but Thomas was already too fall away to hear him.

Thomas flew down the tracks, going faster and faster. His driver and fireman tried to stop him, but he wouldn't stop. "Thomas, stop" called the fireman. "NO" yelled Thomas. His face was full of tears and his mind was racing. "How could this have happened? Why couldn't I have been there? Why" he kept asking himself.

He then approached a siding near a signal box. The signal man had been told about Thomas, so he set the points to the siding. The fireman screwed on the brakes, and luckily they worked. Thomas' eyes were shut, but then they opened when they hit the buffers. Thomas tried to reverse back, but his driver and fireman had already put his fire out. "That's enough Thomas" said his driver. "Just leave me alone" said Thomas with tearful eyes.

A horn was then heard, and then Bertie the bus pulled up next to the siding. Then Christopher and Britt walked out and over to Thomas. "Please, just leave me alone" he said with his eyes shut. "Listen Thomas, I know this is hard, but the good news is that he is peaceful now. He had no more aics, pains, or worries" said Christopher. "Everything will be fine" said Britt. Thomas opened his eyes and looked down at them. "Positive" he asked. "Positive" said Britt. "Okay then" said Thomas. "So, why don't we go tell the others" said Christopher. "Alright" said Thomas softly. They then relit his fire, reversed out of the siding, and set off towards Tidmouth.

At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines had just returned from a hard day's work. Edward, Henry, James, Toby, and Duck were all resting. But Gordon was just getting ready. He had to take the night time express. Percy also had to get ready; he had to take the mail train. Soon Thomas pulled onto the turntable. "Hello Thomas" said Percy. "I should move so you can have your spot" said Toby. "Actually Toby, just stay there for now, there's something we have to tell you" said Thomas. "What do you mean 'we'" asked Duck. Then Britt and Christopher climbed down from Thomas' cab and walked to the front of him. The other engines whistled. "Hello Christopher, Hello Mrs. Allacroft" they all said. "How many times am I going to be called that" she whispered to Chirstopher. "Anyway guys, we have some bad news" said Thomas. "What is it" asked Henry. Christopher walked forward. "Unfortunately, Wilbert has passed away" he said sadly.

The engines didn't say anything, but Thomas could just look at their faces to tell what they were thinking. Duck looked like someone said they had sold him for scrap. Toby looked like he wanted to hide. Percy looked like he did after he fell into the sea. James looked as sad as when STH said he would paint him blue. Gordon looked like someone had taken the express from him. Henry looked like when he had crashed with the flying kipper. And Edward, well, he was actually crying. This could be mostly because he was the first one introduced in the railway series, so he had Wilbert had been close.

"What do you mean" asked Percy. "He died yesterday Percy, he's not here anymore" said Britt. Their faces stayed the same. Then Gordon's driver walked up. "Time to go Gordon" he said happily. "I'm not going" said Gordon angrily. "Of course you are, it's your job to pull the express" he said. "Give it to Boco, I don't care, but I'm not going" he yelled. The driver was surprised, but he then walked away to tell the station master to find Boco. Now Thomas was surprised, he never expected Gordon to give up the express, especially to a diesel. But then Percy's driver walked up. "Time to do the mail run Percy" he said as he began to climb into Percy's cab. "No" said Percy sternly. "What do you mean no" asked his driver. "I'm not delivering the mail today, give it to Bill and Ben" he once again said sternly. Percy's driver was even more confused than Gordon's, but he left to find Bill and Ben.

Then Thomas looked at Edward, who was still crying. "Are you okay Edward" asked Thomas. Edward stopped crying and sniffed. "Ya, I'll be fine, I know he's in a better place" he said sadly. Britt then called everyone's attention. "Okay, so to let you know, you are all invited to the funeral". "What's a funeral" asked Percy. "It's what they hold when someone dies so you can say goodbye one last time" said Christopher. "Okay, thank you" they all said. Soon Toby had moved out of Thomas' spot and Thomas was now there. "Get a good night sleep, the funeral will be tomorrow at 5 pm" said Christopher. Then he and Britt climbed into Toby's cab so he could take them home. "I'm sure riding in my cab will help cheer Christopher up" said Toby, knowing Christopher's liking of steam trams. Then he puffed away towards Knaphord Station.

That night, the engines didn't sleep. They were so upset that they went strait to sleep. And as Thomas fell asleep, he though about tomorrow. "Tomorrow, I will say my Goodbye" he said sternly, and then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_The next day, 6 pm_

The engines were all parked next to a small cemetery. The steamies were facing one direction, and the diesels were facing the other direction. The narrow guage engines were on some tracks that were also near the cemetery. All road vehicles were parked on the road, but they were close enough to see and hear what was going on.

"And we will all miss him, may he rest in peace" said someone before sitting back down on the chairs near the coffin. Then Christopher walked up. "And now, let's let the engines speak".

Thomas spoke. "We've made a small speech that represents all of us" he said. And he began the speech.

"_While some may say it's hard to be an engine, we think of it as a different way of anyone's life. Mr. Awdry at first created us to entertain Christopher, but now look of what we've become. Our stories have been told all over the world. From being dragged behind an express, to running over someone's bike. These stories have made millions happy, and it's all because one man cared enough to write them down. While it may be a long time before we speak to him again, we know that he is always with us. It doesn't matter if you're a steamy, a diesel, a narrow guage engine, or any other vehicle, we are all part of Mr. Awdry's world. For this we thank you, and let us hope that our stories will live on, and your name will be known by all who know us." _

And with that, Thomas finished. The audience clapped, moved by what Thomas had said.

Soon the funeral was over, and everyone started to leave. After the guest left, those on the road left. Then the diesels and narrow guage engines left. And one by one, the steamies left. The last two there were Edward and Thomas. "I'll miss you sir" said Edward, and then he left. Thomas was the last one there. He looked at Wilbert's grave thoughtfully. "Goodbye dad, I know you will look over us" and with that, Thomas left.

But then, a man walked from behind a tree. He looked down the line to see Thomas chuffing away. "Goodbye Thomas, I will miss you" he said with a smile. And then he turned around, and disappeared.

Rev. W. Awdry: (June 15, 1911 to March 21, 1997)

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be for David Mittion. R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter of "Goodbye". This one is for David Mittion. **

Goodbye: Chapter 2

September 1982

"Thomas worked his hardest. 'Hurry, Hurry, Hurry' he huffed. He wasn't pretending to be like Gordon, he really meant it".

Thomas was pushing the breakdown train down the line. It was hard work; his wheels ached as he pushed it harder and harder. But then Thomas felt a slight pain in his boiler. "Aw" said Thomas as he closed his eyes.

"Hold on, cut, cut" said someone. The cameras stopped rolling and Thomas stopped. "Let's take a break everyone, go get some food or something" said the voice. Then the man who had the voice walked over to Thomas. "What's wrong Thomas" he asked. "There's a pain in my boiler Mr. Mittion" said Thomas. "Okay then, let's have a look" said David as he climbed into Thomas' cab. He peered into Thomas' boiler. He could see a black clot of coal dust blocking Thomas' water injector. "There's the problem" said David, and then took a shovel and started clearing the clot from the injector.

"Thank you Mr. Mittion" said Thomas. "Not a problem at all" said David, and soon the clot was cleared. "Okay, that should do it, ready to start shooting again" asked David. "Yes I am" said Thomas. So the crew turned the cameras back on and started filming.

September 1987

"Certainly not" said Percy "Engines don't need Scarfs, Engines need warm boilers, everyone knows that".

"Okay, that's a rap on episode one people. We begin shooting episode two in four days" said David. Percy and Henry smiled as their drivers reversed them back into the sheds. Thomas' driver was about to do the same, but Thomas didn't want to. "Wait, I was wondering if I could go see TUGS being filmed" he said to his driver. David heard this and smiled "I don't see why not".  
So Thomas' driver pulled him onto the turntable and turned him to the rail that led to the Bigg City Port. David hopped into Thomas' cab, and then they set off.

Soon they arrived at a tunnel that led into a mountain. On top of the tunnel there was a sign that said "TUGS". Thomas puffed through the long tunnel. The tunnel was a transportation tunnel that led to the Bigg City Port in North America. Soon Thomas puffed out of the other side. There were tall buildings all over the place, and a short distance away was the Star Tugs Pier. "Wow, I can't believe I'm in America, in the Bigg City" said Thomas. So David climbed out of Thomas' cab and walked over to the Star Tugs Pier.

At the pier, Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, and Sunshine were waiting. "Hello everyone" said David. "Hello Mr. Mittion" said the Star Tugs. "Are you ready to start filming" he asked. "Yes sir" they all said. But then, Ten Cents looked over to the tunnel. He gasped when he saw Thomas. "Hey everyone, look it's Thomas" he called to the other tugs. The tugs turned their attention to the tunnel. All of them were surprised when they saw Thomas. "I say, what's Thomas doing here" asked Top Hat. "He wanted to come and see us filming" said David. "Oh, can he come over here" asked Sunshine. "Well, I don't see why not" he turned around "Thomas" he called.

Thomas heard David calling. "Coming" said Thomas, and he puffed over to the Star Pier. The tugs blew their horns "Hello Thomas" they said together. "Hello everyone" said Thomas. "Alright you lot, let's start filming" said David as the crew arrived. Captain Star walked from a car into the Star Building. He poked his megaphone out the window. When the crew was ready, the started filming.

May 16, 2008

Thomas was sitting in his shed. He had just finished filming another "Horrific" HiT entertainment episode. "Why do I put up with this" he said to himself.

His driver and fireman, who basically got paid for doing nothing, were watching a TV that was inside the shed. Thomas didn't pay much attention to the TV; he didn't like seeing himself acting like a fool. But right now they were watching the news. "Now our final story for the day; Film director David Mittion, who directed the well know show Thomas and Friends and the one off show TUGS, has passed away today due to a heart attack. His death has left a big hole in the heart of Thomas fans".

Thomas froze when he heard this; he couldn't believe what he had heard. "Mr. Mittion is… Dead" he said with tears in his eyes. His driver and fireman saw this, and they walked up to him. "Look Thomas, this is upsetting, but it has to happen to anyone.

But Thomas was very sad; he hadn't felt his sad since the Rev. W. Awdry passed away. So Thomas, thanks to a few changes made by HiT, puffed quickly out of the shed. "Not again" said his driver, and he phoned the one person he was allowed to; Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas was flying down the tracks; he didn't want to talk to anyone. He passed Percy while he was pulling the mail. "Hello Thomas" said Percy. "Not now Percy" said a tearful Thomas. Percy was puzzled as Thomas flew past him. Then Thomas passed Gordon; he was pulling the express. "Hello Thomas" said Gordon. "No now Gordon" said Thomas as he flew past. Finally he passed Emily, who was waiting at a station. "Hello Thomas" said Emily. "Not Now Emily" said Thomas, and he raced past her.

Finally, Thomas arrived at Knaphord. STH was on the platform and Edward was near platform two. "Hold it Thomas, why are you going in such a hurry" asked STH. Thomas knew he now had to tell STH. "Didn't you hear sir, Mr. Mittion passed away today" said Thomas. STH's eyes widened, and Edward gasped. "Oh no, this is terrible" said Edward. "Yes it is, but before we do anything, I must know; do Ten Cents and the others know" asked STH. Thomas thought for a moment "I don't know sir". "Well just in chase, you'd better go tell them" said STH. "Yes sir" said Thomas, and he left for the old tunnel.

The tunnel had been boarded up when TUGS had been canceled. Not since 1989 had anyone gone through there, until now.

Thomas pulled up to the tunnel. The sign above it was dirty and covered in plants. "Alright, next stop, Bigg City Port" said Thomas, and he chuffed back. Then, he chuffed forward at high speed. He crashed through the boards and chuffed through the tunnel. Lucky for him, the other side wasn't boarded up. He puffed forward, finally returning to the Bigg City Port after twenty years.

The port hadn't changed much after twenty years. Almost everything looked the same. But right now, Thomas had to tell the Tugs about what had happened. He puffed through the maze of cranes and piers, until finally he found the Star Tugs Pier. Thankfully, all the Tugs were there. Unfortunately, they were all asleep. "Really" said Thomas, not believing that anyone could sleep during the day. So Thomas blew his whistle long and hard.  
Soon all the Tugs were awake. "I say, who's making that racket" asked a sleepy Top Hat. Ten Cents turned his head and saw Thomas. He smiled happily "Hey look its Thomas, what are you doing here, we haven't see you for twenty years". "Yep, it's nice to see you" said Sunshine. "Very nice indeed" said O.J.  
"Thanks guys, but I have some bad news" said Thomas. "What is it" asked Big Mac. Thomas sighed "Mr. Mittion passed away today". The Tugs gasped, they couldn't believe it. "What, Mr. Mittion passed away" said Ten Cents. "What, uh, I mean, how did this happen" asked Warrior. "Heart attack" said Thomas. He could understand the Tugs being so depressed; David was their Mr. Awdry, he was the one who created them. "I'm really sorry guys" said Thomas. "Ya, it's all right, at least he's able to rest peacefully now" said Ten Cents with a few tears in his eyes.

"Well anyway, you should go Thomas, we need to go tell the others, and when is the funeral" asked Hercules. "I don't know, but I'll tell you as soon as I find out" said Thomas, and he reversed back to the tunnel.

May 18, 2008

A cemetery had been chosen near the sea so that the tugs could come and attend the funeral. Thankfully there were rails near the cemetery to. The steamies faced one way and the diesels faced another way. But since there weren't any narrow gauge track near the cemetery, the narrow guage engines had arrived on flatbeds. Skarloey was on one attached to Thomas. Percy had one with Rheneas. Henry's had Peter Sam. Gordon took care of Sir Handel. Finally Edward had Rusty.

"May he rest in peace, and that he will watch over us and protect us" said a man near the casket. When all the words had been said, they lowered the casket into the hole. Soon it was covered in dirt, and everyone started to leave. But before they could, the engines and tugs blew their horns. This lasted for two minutes, and then everything was silent. So the diesels left, and soon the people did to. The steamies left also, until Thomas, Skarloey, and the Tugs were the only ones left. But eventually, the tugs departed. Ten Cents was the last one there. "Goodbye sir" said Thomas. "Yes, goodbye sir" said Skarloey, and they both left. Ten Cents was all alone "Thank you sir" he said silently, and then he left.

But high up in the air, in a place filled with light, a man was looking down at Ten Cents. "You're welcome" he said with a smile, and then he walked away.

**David Mittion: ****July 13th, 1938 - May 16th, 2008**

**Again, sorry for the wait, but I didn't really have an idea for this chapter until a few days ago. Last thing I'm going to say; when the time comes, I will do a chapter for Christopher and Britt. **


End file.
